


violets, painted white

by Anonymous



Series: pushing daisies [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Cute Kids, Existential Angst, Gen, Good Kids (kinda), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wammy’s house is unusually lively today, and near likes the colors, sometimes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Prerelationship - Relationship
Series: pushing daisies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	violets, painted white

near sees himself from a third-person perspective, quiet and pale and small, and wonders if he exists. it seems to him as if his presence is constantly on the verge of erasure, that the next hard wind will blow him away like sand. he holds no weight, no meaning. nothing. 

but then, as he’s shuffling down the hall with his arms full of handmade toys, a blond blur that calls itself “mello” gusts passed, brushes his shoulder and sends him spinning and dizzy. redheaded matt follows mello closely like a shadow, but he stops to steady near’s footing, shooting him a sunny smile and a thumbs-up that near hesitantly returns, before running off. then linda storms her way down the hall, murder flashing in her brown eyes and silver sharpie markings on her face, shrieking, “ _as soon as i get my hands on you two pieces of shit, i’m flushing your heads down the toilet!_ ” though she also pauses to help near regather his toys from the floor with a kind, “be more careful, okay?” before she continues her chase. 

mello’s cackling and matt’s _gogogorunmell!_ and linda’s _getbackhere!_ echoes and fades off, leaving near once again in a blank hallway, headed towards the quiet common room. towards non-existence. 

he eyes the direction that the three of them had gone, tilts his head, considers for a moment. 

he follows after them.

**Author's Note:**

> some backstory!!


End file.
